Be My Princess Minor Characters
The minor characters of Be My Princess are there to add various circumstances and challenges to you and the other main characters. General |-|Nobel Michel= The ruler of Nobel Michel kingdom and one of the wisest beings. He is an elderly man at the age of one hundred years old. He is a benevolent being and many adore him. He is also gentle, helpful and open-minded often wanting those who are at opposite ends find peace between one another, as seen in Joshua's route. More about this character coming soon... Butlers |-|Claude= (クロード - Kurōdo) Wilfred's butler, Claude, is the butler to the Spencer family household in Philip Kingdom. He is very strict towards Wilfred and keeps up with the traditions of the royal family. He is usually quite cold and hostile towards the protagonist in Wilfred's main story, however, it is later revealed that he does not dislike you. He simply does his best to ensure Prince Wilfred becomes a benevolent King of Philip. In the sub-story, A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers, it is revealed that he seldom smiles, even when trying to cheer people up. In the sub-story Falling in Love with the Butler (Claude, Luke, Louis), you are able to gradually defrost his seemingly expressionless facade. Claude becomes less rigid throughout the story; and he appears to take a significant liking and interest in tea blends. Be My Princess - Butler Claude.jpg |-|Luke= (リュック - Ryukku) The butler to Prince Keith Alford is Luke. In one of the butler-centric sub-stories, it is revealed that the official steward to the Alford family and Liberty manse is Luke's grandfather, Alick. In the prologue, Luke apologizes to you for splashing mud onto your clothes with the car he was driving; and he invited you to the Liberty manse as an apology, in a sub-story about the butlers. Luke is actually a butler training to become a full-fledged butler, as stated in his route in Falling in Love with the Butler (Claude, Luke, Louis). It is implied that he does his job sufficiently more or less as well as any other butler in the game. However, he is shown to be more shy, anxious and awkward. On the contrary, he is very kind and dedicated. In one of the sub-stories and in chapter one of Keith's main story, he acts arrogantly and can be mildly irritable. He speaks haughtily to you as well, but is quick to revert back to his usual, reticent disposition. In Be My Princess 2, he becomes the official steward of the Liberty household like his grandfather, Alick, succeeding him - and trains other butler trainees. Luke turns out to be the spitting image of Alick - albeit with his initial hair color from Be My Princess. Be My Princess - Butler Luke.jpg |-|Alberto= (アルベルト - Aruberuto) He is said to be one of the eldest butlers. Alberto is punctual, reliable and very organised - and sometimes acts more of a babysitter to Roberto, than his butler. Alberto can be quite stiff at times; but it is evident that he only means well. In spite of scolding Roberto for his free-spirited attitude; he appears to get along with him, at the end of the day. Alberto used to be Roberto's tutor and he would make petite sweets for Roberto, after his mother passed away to perk him up. (Even though Alberto himself was a child at that time as well.) You describe him as a nurturing person, when you join Alberto, while he tends to Altaria's garden; in one of the butler sub-stories. Alberto has a large garden of his own - located an unspecified distance away from the Altaria mansion. Contrary to his usual detached manner as a butler; Alberto appears to enjoy flattering you, which is evident in a few sub-stories. He also displays a significantly compassionate side to you, especially in the sub-story, Falling in Love with the Butler (Alberto, Yu, Jan). Alberto even says himself that he gets a warm feeling, whenever you're present. Despite being able to identify that, Alberto is unaware that he has a crush on you, as stated by Roberto in the sub-story. Be My Princess - Butler Alberto.jpg |-|Yu= (ユウ - Yuu) The butler to the Casiraghi family is Prince Glenn's cousin, Yu. He is also your childhood friend - and he previously lived in the same neighborhood as you, until his mother passed away. Yu is often seen as calm and collected, even stoic. Whenever you are around or talked about, he significantly becomes more emotive. He gets jealous of your relationship with Glenn very easily; and he puts in little to no effort into hiding that. This is due to Yu having a strong, romantic attraction to you and there is a prominent love triangle present within Glenn's main story - between Glenn, Yu and yourself. He sometimes teases you about being beautiful and charming - and makes it known to you, more than half the time, that he actually means it when he compliments you. You never straightforwardly reject Yu's affection and loving gestures towards you in Glenn's route and he eventually becomes more forceful at one point and aggressively declares his love to you. It is also apparent that he is attached to you in every sub-story he is featured in; and you get sad whenever he treats you more like a mistress than a childhood friend. Be My Princess - Butler Yu.jpg |-|Jan= (ジャン - Jan) The Lieben family household's butler is Jan. He has a close and positive relationship with his master, Prince Joshua. As a child, he was taken from his parents and sent to the Dres Van manor to train and become a professional steward - and secretly, to monitor Dres Van's manoeuvrings as a Nervan spy. He is an orphan from Nervan, the opposing kingdom to Dres Van - the two kingdoms have had a long, contentious history with each other, which has led to their consistent rivalry. Since Joshua was also separated from his parents as well, due to the rules of the royal family's traditions in Dres Van; the two of them bonded and are still close to each other. Even when it is later revealed to you, in Joshua's main story - that Jan is actually a Nervan spy; Joshua admits that he knew all along and he travels to the Nervan kingdom to retrieve Jan. When Joshua comes to Nervan to confront the royals, it is strongly suggested that Jan is abused and treated poorly by the royal family of Nervan - and Jan gains a suicidal outlook, as a result. In the sub-stories of Be My Princess - Jan retains his usual approachable, friendly and graceful composure. It is hinted that one of the unnamed maids in the Dres Van manor fancies Jan as well, although Jan seems completely oblivious to this. He also sometimes comments on your physical appearance - about how he thinks you're pretty, much to your own disbelief and surprise. He treats you like a friend, but has significant trouble addressing and conversing with you informally; as demonstrated in one of the butler sub-stories which he features in. Be My Princess - Butler Jan.jpg |-|Louis= (ルイス - Ruisu) Louis is Prince Edward's butler and has a soft-spoken, mild behavior. He lost his parents as a child and was raised in an orphanage, as explained on his route in one of the butler sub-stories. Similarly to Prince Joshua and Jan's relationship; Louis and Prince Edward also share a strong relationship, besides being a butler and master to one another. Louis is an accomplished violinist, having had played on a violin since a young age - as justified in a flashback on Louis' route, from a sub-story he is featured in. In the same sub-story, he gives you a packet of rose potpourri; as a gift of gratitude, for helping out at the orphanage he grew up in. It is apparent in A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers - that he is unable to swim well, due to an accident on a boat. Oddly enough, he is still able to save you from some attackers - after falling into the water. How he managed this feat, is not elaborated upon at all. Theo foregrounds that Louis is smart, but then belittles him by saying that Louis is not physically strong enough to qualify as a butler, in the same sub-story. Be My Princess - Butler Louis.jpg |-|Sergei= Sergei is Prince Yakov's butler and is very outspoken. More coming soon... Be My Princess - Butler Sergei.png Wilfred's Route |-|Cecile= Cecile is Wilfred's fiancee, but she was originally Wilfred's brother's fiancee, Stephen; before Stephen abandoned his status, to become a doctor. Since Stephen left, Cecile became Wilfred's fiancee, as a result. Wilfred and Cecile get along and are friends - and they mutually see each other as nothing more or less than that. In truth, Cecile is in love with Stephen and is therefore quite reluctant in having to prepare for the day that she marries Prince Wilfred. She is a very polite and refined young woman of noble birth. Cecile is also kind towards you and you get the chance to befriend and chat with her, on a few occasions. On Claude's route in a spin-off story, you have to pretend to be Cecile at a party. This is because she vanishes without a word; and she can't be found in time, before the party commences. You practice and study, with Claude being your tutor - in order to impersonate her temporarily. |-|Stephen= Stephen is the original heir to the throne of Philip Kingdom. He decided to leave the chateau and his role, in order to become a doctor. It is revealed that another reason for leaving, is that he was too afraid to stand up to his parents - and endeavour to change the traditions passed down in the Philip royal family. Prince Wilfred involuntarily succeeded his elder brother, bearing the burden of his brother's hefty title. |-|King of Philip= Coming soon... Keith's Route |-|Catherine Alford= Catherine is Keith's younger sister. She is ill and is rarely ever able to leave Liberty Manse, due to her medical condition. She is a kind-hearted girl who supports Keith's inter-class relationship with you. |-|Alick= Alick is Luke's grandfather and the current butler to the Alford Family. Alick appears strict and stern but in fact, he is very kind and understanding. He can also be assertive, such as reminding Luke to call him "Master Alick" when on duty. Within fifty years, Luke has taken over Alick's position as butler to the royal family, and bears a great resemblence to Alick. Be My Princess - Butler Alick.PNG Roberto's Route |-|Cynthia= Cynthia is Roberto's childhood friend-turned-famous supermodel whom both refer to as each other's "comrade-in-arms." As children, Cynthia met Roberto after running away from school due to being severely bullied while he had temporarily escaped from his budding duties as prince. As such, she supported him through him lonely childhood as he showed her how her problems are minuscule compared to her own, and they form a friendship akin to bickering siblings. Nonetheless, she approves of your relationship with Roberto and trusts you to love and take care of him. You first meet her when she barges through Villa Altaria after a few days after residing there, and she recognizes you as the girl in the press rumored to be Roberto's girlfriend/relative. She takes a quick liking to you and introduces you to her world of fashion and also offers support and advice for your questions and doubts. Whenever you, Cynthia, and Roberto meet, it often becomes a fight for your time as both of them always wish to spend time with you. |-|The King= The King is Roberto's father, and they have more of a stable relationship as father and son more so than king and prince. To a lesser-known extent, he shares in Roberto's fun-loving personality. At first, he considers you as a liability due to Roberto's loose words (resulting you in staying in Villa Altaria or facing constant paparazzi/harassment), and thus not a suitable marriage candidate for Roberto. However, upon Roberto's declaration of love for you, he gradually accepts you as part of the family. |-|Carlos= Carlos is the gondolier in charge of yours and Roberto's gondola during your pre-marital vacation in Altaria. He becomes a close friend and go-to guy between the royal family and Water City when you and Roberto pledge to help the impoverished sinking city against the city's mayor, Mayor Dominic. He and the rest of the city present you with an article of clothing made out of the city's own lace as thanks, providing you an idea to help the city through your engagement announcement. |-|Sofia= Sofia is the tailor in charge of your wedding gown under the tutelage of the designer, Amelia. You find out that she was once one of Roberto's marriage candidates and that she has since moved on to another man named Elio. The relationship is strained, however, as his merchant-class parents do not approve of her standing a mere tailor (despite her previous noble heritage), and she eventually admits to being wistfully jealous of your relationship with Roberto. Glenn's Route |-|Alan= Alan Casiraghi is Glenn's younger brother, only six years of age. Yu looks after him, as well as Glenn - and Alan sincerely enjoys spending time with Yu. You first encounter Alan running down the hall in Nobel Michel castle, in the prologue PARTY version. You and Glenn play hide-and-seek with him there, after Alan's constant pleading. Later on in the first chapter, he asks if you are his brother's princess; and you deny it, so he decides to make you his princess. Glenn finds you with Alan, an unspecified amount of time later. You are all outside and tell Glenn that you are trying to leave - but you were hesitant to, because of the paparazzi that bombarded you; when you first tried to depart from Nobel Michel castle. Due to Alan's immediate liking towards you, Glenn offers to give you a ride in his car and take you back to Charles. Once your in the car, you meet Yu there for the first time in a long time. Yu offers you a large sum of money, in exchange of supervising Alan at Oriens palace. From there, Glenn's main story commences. Joshua's Route |-|Leonardo= Leonardo is the crown prince of Nervan. His butler is Jan, who is serving Prince Joshua - as an undercover spy for Nervan. He is rather rude and mocking towards you, and you wonder how Jan and Leonardo are related - when you see them talking in low voices, the first few times. More coming soon... |-|King of Nervan= Coming soon... Edward's Route Coming soon... Zain's Route |-|Theo= (テオ - Teo) Theo is a young butler trainee at Nobel Michel castle. It is suggested that he is under nineteen years of age. It is briefly mentioned that his father was once a great butler at Nobel Michel castle, before Zain took Theo's father's position. Unlike the other full-fledged butlers - and the other butler-in-training, Luke; Theo is significantly more impudent and curt towards everyone in the cast, including you. He also uses his brusque demeanor to conceal his shyness and his lack of confidence with certain tasks. In mental soliloquy, you always notice when he plasters on fake smiles, every once in a while. In the sub-story, A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers, Theo is very bratty yet highly perceptive and intuitive, and occasionally helpful. However, in both Falling in Love with the Butler sub-stories - (although he only makes a very brief appearance) Theo is prominently more polite and refined like the other butlers. In Zain's main story, he is initially quite irascible and communicates in a rash manner; in comparison to Zain and everyone else at the Nobel Michel castle. After an incident involving you and Theo climbing a tree - he becomes more lenient and genuinely caring towards you. Without actually announcing it outright, Theo starts to see you as more than just a guest...as he develops romantic sentiment for you. He gets very envious when he sees you alone with Zain, or whenever you talk about Zain. He can tell that you are disappointed that it's not Zain serving you at times, but Theo instead - since Zain is busy with other affairs, while Theo attends in his place. He knows that Zain has feelings for you, and that you too - are probably quite fond of Zain yourself. Even with this in mind, he still persists in trying to make advances on you; such as openly expressing his desire to dance with you, when Zain offers to be your dance partner first - even though Theo himself, does not know how to dance well. Be My Princess - Butler Theo.jpg Yakov's Route |-|Lev= Coming soon... |-|Gustaf= Coming soon... Trivia *All of the butlers' names possess specific meanings, just like the princes. **Claude is of English, French and Latin-American origins and it means "lame". A few other sources suggest that this name means "persisting" as well. **Luke is a male name, from Latin-American for "light" and is also from Greek - referring to a "native from Lucania", which is a place in Italy. **Alberto means "brilliant", "bright" or "noble" and is a variant of the German name Albert. It is of English and Spanish origins. An alternate source also suggests that this name means "romance". **Yu is most likely derived from the Chinese word for "jade", "precious stone" or "gem". The Chinese character is '玉' (Romanisation: Yù) Additional meanings for this name also include "pleased''", "rain" or "happy". **Jan is a unisex name from Dutch, Hebrew, Scottish and English origins. It means "gift from God" or "God has been gracious" - and it is a variant of the name John. **Louis is a male name - derived from French, English and German origins. It means "famous warrior" or "Form of Lawrence". **Theo is a predominantly male name, that comes from Greek and German. It is a name diverged from Theobald in German, meaning "bold people". Additionally,it means "divine gift" in Greek. *Throughout the "Be My Princess" game, it can be noted that a few of the same butlers' names are sometimes misspelled. These consist of Zain, as 'Zen' (which is his name in Japanese,) Louis as 'Lewis' and Jan as 'Jean'. *Out of all eight butlers featured in the entire game, only two butlers' surnames are mentioned - they are Yu Kujo and Zain Tolstoy. **Furthermore, Zain and Yu (more specifically revealed in the Party version, for Yu) are supposedly, at least, half-caste with noble blood; and came from a noble house, but certain circumstances encouraged them to become royal stewards. *In the sub-story, '''Falling in Love with the Butler (Alberto, Yu, Jan), you visit an aquarium with Yu on his route. It is explicitly called an 'aquarium', however, the assigned background says 'Aqua Musium' **The same background and typo appears in another one of Voltage Inc.'s visual novels, Finally, in Love Again, on Aki Fujishima's route; where he takes you to an aquarium for an interview - which the protagonist mistakes for an abrupt date. Category:Be My Princess Category:Minor Characters Category:Butler Category:Be My Princess Minor Characters